


Alice & Robin meets The Chosen One

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #madarcher, #thechosenones, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: This is a shot I came up with today... I decided to bring in a character from a book I created myself and combine that character with Madarcher. It’s about a man, called Frank, that has been chosen to protect his own world against dark powers. He possesses a magic trident with which he can perform his magic powers. After he lost a magical battle with the villain from his world, seriously injured, this villain kidnapped Franks wife and daughter. He uses the last of his powers to cast a spell to find them and this spell sent him to the Enchanted Forest were he meets Alice and Robin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shot I came up with today... I decided to bring in a character from a book I created myself and combine that character with Madarcher. It’s about a man, called Frank, that has been chosen to protect his own world against dark powers. He possesses a magic trident with which he can perform his magic powers. After he lost a magical battle with the villain from his world, seriously injured, this villain kidnapped Franks wife and daughter. He uses the last of his powers to cast a spell to find them and this spell sent him to the Enchanted Forest were he meets Alice and Robin.

A huge thunderstorm crossed the Enchanted Forest. The sky was lit allmost every second by bright flashes of lightning and the rain came pouring down. Alice was standing in front of the window looking up to the sky, while Robin was lighting the fire.

“It looks horrible outside,” Alice said. She shrank back when the next thunderbolt came.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Robin said. She looked satified when the fire started to blaze. She turned around and walked to her wife as she grabbed Alice from behind her waist and layed her head on her shoulder.

“I have never seen a storm like that,” Alice said. “Something is wrong, I can sence it.”

“It’s just a storm,” Robin said. “It will blow over, just as storms do.”

Alice turned around and looked Robin into her eyes. Her gaze was worried. “This is not a regular storm, Nobin.” While she said that, another thunderbolt sounded.

Robin looked at the sky too. If Alice says something was wrong then she was probably right. “Maybe we should call aunt Regina to ask her if she knows whats wrong,” the archer suggested.

Alice nodded.

Robin went to the table to grab her phone. She could use it in the Entchanted Forest because of a little magic. But even with that, as she tried to reach her aunt she noticed that the line was dead.  
Robin sighed.

“Could you reach her?” Alice asked as she was suddenly standing behind her wife. Robin did not realize that she was suddenly behind her. She jumped sideways. “Oh my God, sweety. Please never do that again. You scared the shit out me!”

“I’m sorry,” Alice apologized. “But that storm is scaring me.” The blonde had tears in her eyes. Robin could see that Alice was afraid because when she was her wife became nervous and started to cry. The archer gave the blonde a hug. “You are save with me,” she promised. “And no, I couldn’t reach her.” 

The archer took Alice’s hand and pulled her over to the livingroom, where the fire was knittering. She pushed her playfully on the sofa. “Let’s try to change our minds for a while, shall we?” She went to a cupboard next to the window where she kept their chessboard. As she was about to turn back to Alice, her eye fell on something that happened outside. “What the hell?”

“Whats wrong, love?” Alice asked from the couch. Robin motioned for her to come. As the blonde went over, Robin pointed to the sky. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Alice looked as the lightning bolts changed their colour from white into gold. “Oh, I’m certainly do. So far your theory about the weather.”

“Do you know why there is a golden lightning storm outside?” Robin knew that one of Alices gifts was to sense strange magic.”

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment. “I can sence magic,” she said. “But it’s a weird kind of magic, though. Not like your aunts or your mothers or even Rumplestilkskins. This kind of magic is even more powerfull.”

“Is it dark?” Robin wanted to know. Her voice started to shake.

“Well, I can sense that it’s pure,” Alice replied. “But I can’t figger quit out if it’s light or dark.”

Suddenly the door was banging. The two women startled. “Who the hell is that?” Robin asked. 

“Maybe someone wants to hide from the storm,” Alice said before walking to the frontdoor.

“Alice, wait! You cannot just let strange people in!” She went after the blonde and grabbed her bow and quiver. After she stringed her bow with an arrow and aimed at the door, Alice opened it.

The gesture of a young man appeared in the doorstep. He was quite injured. His clothes were partially torn and he had bloody wounds on his head, arms, and waist. He could barely stand on his feet and was hardly conscious anymore. 

When Alice saw the man, she screamed.

Robin dropped her bow and arrow and rushed over to the door. She could barly catch the man before he collapsed.

“Help,” he moaned. “She has my... wife and... daughter.”

“Who has?” Alice asked worried. “Who hurt you?”

“The ... Dark... Forces...” the man stammerd before he passed out.

“No, no, no. Not again!” Robin said in despair. Then she looked at her wife. “Can you use your magic to heal him?”

“I can try, but I’m not sure.” The blonde layed her hands over the mans body. She concentraded untill a white light appeared over her hands starting to cover the mans body. But suddenly a golden force field appeared which swept Alice aside.

“Alice, are you okay?” Robin yelled as she rushed over to the woman and helpt her up. “I am,” she said. “But I’m affraid I can’t heal him. He has to recover in a normal way.”

Robin saw that look on her wifes face. “What are you hiding?”

Alice hesitated for a moment. “When that force field hit me, I became a vision. I saw some part of his life. He lost everyone he cared for. His friends are all gone and he desperatly wants to find his wife and daughter because they are all he has left.”

“But why did your magic not work on him?”

Alice looked at her wife, she took a deep breath before answering the question. “Because he has the magic of a God.”

“But... Gods are not allowed in this Kingdom,” Robin said. “Aunt Regina created that law because of Hades whichs killed my father.”

“But we can’t let him die,” Alice insisted.

Robin nodded. “You’re right. Can you teleport him to the guestroom upstairs?”

Alice waved with her hand. A cloud of white smoke apearred and washed over the man. When the smoke faded away, he was gone.

“Lets take care of him for the night,” Robin suggested. “And tomorrow we will see what we’re gonna do with him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Robin stayed up all night looking after the injured stranger. They cared for and bandage his wounds, washed the blood off his body. Although Robin had her doubts about looking after this stranger, she was guided by her wife's kindness. Alice would never leave anyone to his own devices. Even he had forbidden powers that could be a treath for their world and Robin admired her for this.

The girls woke up in the middle of the night when the stranger suddenly started shaking and sweating. He became restless and started tossing in his bed.

“What is happening?” Robin 

Alice put her hand on the stranger's forehead. "He has a fever," she said. "Would you like to give me a wet towel?"

Robin nodded. "Of course." The archer went downstairs and it didn’t took her too long to return with what Alice had asked for.

The blonde gently dabbed the man's forehead with the wet towel. This seemed to calm him down again. It didn't take long before he fell asleep. The moment the stranger slept, the thunderstorm fell and the night sky became clear again.

On the other side of the guest room was a couch that normally served as a sofa bed. The two girls cureled against each other on the couch with their view at the stranger. Robin had put her bow beside her just to be certain. He may have been wounded, but they did not know how he would react as soon as he recovered. And when that happened, she wanted to be able to protect Alice.

“Do you really believe he is some kind of God?” Robin whispered, laying with her head on her wifes lap.”

“I don’t think he is a God,” Alice replied. “But he definitly uses some kind of Gods magic.” She started to stroke Robins hair. "But do you know what else I'm worried about?"

“Please, tell me.”

“I could sense that he is incredibly powerful. I wonder that if he already has so much power, who will be able to injure him like that?”

Robin look at the blonde from her lap with her bright green eyes. “He was talking about the Dark Forces, before he colapsed,” the archer remembered. “But I have never heard of the Dark Forces. You?"

Alice shook her head. “But he came to our world for a reason. And I think we should help him.”

"You can't seriously considder to help a total stranger just because he's banging on our door in the middle of the night," Robin said. “You said before he is very powerful and that his energy is pure. But what if that energy is pure evil?”

"I understand your concerns," said Alice. "What do you suggest?”

“I suggest that we inform Aunt Regina and my mother. They should know best what to do.” 

Robin came up a little and gave Alice a kiss. "But those are concerns for tomorrow," she whispered tenderly. "Let's try to rest."

Alice nodded. She kept stroking Robins hair while her eyes were on the strange man in bed. Normally Robin was the bravest of them, but for some reason Alice felt they had to help this man.

Although the blonde herself was tired too, she did not dare go to sleep. Robin's words remained in her mind when she mentioned that they were not sure whether the pure energy that this man radiated was good or evil.

###

The next morning Robin immediately called her aunt. She told her what happened that night.  
Her aunt reacted reluctantly. She promised to poof herself over immediately and as soon as Robin hung up, a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the living room. That cloud disappeared to make way for the Good Queen. 

Robin saw that she had a worried look in her eyes.  
"Where is he?" the Queen asked.

"He is upstairs in the guestroom," Robin replied. "Alice is taking care of his wounds."

“Lead me to him.”

The archer nodded as she went upstairs, followed by her aunt. Alice had just finished changing the bandage. When she saw Regina, she smiled at her. "Hello Regina," she said, giving her a hug. "How nice to see you again."

“It’s allways nice to see you too, dear,” the Queen replied. Then she turned her gaze to the man in the bed. “Is this him?”

“Well, it isn’t like we have other men lying around here,” Robin answered sarcasticly, allmost immediatly earning a warning look from her aunt. Then Regina looked closer to the man. "Have you seen him carrying weapons?" 

"He collapsed in front of our door," said Alice. "But I can’t remember that he carried weapons in any form."

Regina sighed. "Then it is not to be hoped that he has lost his weapon in the Enchanted Forest or somewhere else in the United Realms."

The two girls looked questioningly at her. 

"Why do you assume he has a weapon?" Robin asked.

“Because,” Regina answered. “Last nights storm wasn’t just a storm. A powerfull portal openend to our Kingdom. Therefore someone used so much power that it is out of the question that it was a witch or warlock. Gods Powers where used and if this young man went trough it, who know who else did also.”

There was a silence.

“What do you want to do with him?” Robin asked. 

“Well the law is very clear,” Regina said. “Gods are not allowed to be in this Kingdom. So I will have to ban him out of this world.”

“No, please don’t!” Alice said suddenly. “We can’t be sure he is a kind of God. Yes, he used a weird kind of magic and yes he is very powerfull. But he is hurt and he neede to take care off. And after all, untill we don’t know for sure what kind of creature he really is, he is innocent. That’s also the law.”

The Queen narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blonde. “As the Queen I have to respect the law,”. She said finaly. “But are you willing to take responsibility if it turns out that you were wrong?”

“I am,” Alice said.

Robin straightend her back. “So am I.”

“Well then... Lets hope that your both right. But I expect that the two of you keep me up to date about his progress.”

“We promise, aunt Regina.

The Queen nodded as a cloud of purple smoke washed over her and wenn it faded the woman was gone.

“Thank you, for being on my side,”. Alice whispered as she put her arms around her wifes waist and pull her as close to her as possible.

“I trust you, my love. Besides I promised you years ago that I will always be on your side, after I let you down with that trollhunt.”

The blonde smiled. Then she leaned over and gave Robin a tender kiss. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “Well, the stranger is taking care off. What about you and I will enjoy a nice hot shower together?” 

Robin grinned at the blonde. “Well, how could I say no to that?” as she followed Alice to the bathroom, both giggling as two little girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was in the woods near their farm to collect some berries for lunch. Also she was looking for some herbs, because she wanted to make an ointment so the wounds on the strangers body would heal faster. She learned this kind of magic from Rumplestiltskin. Robin was back at the farm feeding their animals and also keeping an eye at the man in their guestroom. Looking for the herbs, Alice was not aware that she wandered further and further from her home. As she founded all the things she needed ze noticed that she was lost in an unknown part of the forest.

“Bloody hell,” she shouted. But Alice was not affraid because Robin teached her to make some tracks wenn the archer took her with her on a hunt so she could allways find her way back. Looking for those tracks, suddenly a strange woman appeared in front of her. A chubby brunette was standing in front of her, blocking her way.

“Hello there,” Alice greetet the woman. She wanted to be friendly But she allready could sence the same kind of magic she senced at the unknown man. Now she became affraid and she was desperately hoping that her wife would be with her right now. But Alice also wouldn’t hesitate to use her magic on this woman, even she knew she hadn’t any chance in a magical battle.

The woman looked at her in disgust. She looked angry. 

Alice could sence the magic knittering in the air. In contrast to the man she could sence at this woman that her magic was pure evil. She realized she was in danger.

“Where is that bastard?” the woman asked. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heared me,” the woman answered. “I’m not in the mood for playing games.” Suddenly a black trident appeared in her hands. “You are hiding him, I can see that because of those herbs you have collected. Those are herbs for a potion to heal wounds. But I will not tolerate that. He belongs to me!” After those words the woman pointed the trident at the basket. A black laserbeam appeared out of it, distroying the basket Alice was holding. The blonde jumped aside.

“Are you mad?” the blonde shouted. “You could have hit me, you know?” Alice knew that Queen Regina was able to notice wenn someone used a strong kind of magic in her Kingdom. So how affraid the blonde was at this point, all she had to do was distract this woman untill someone noticed an came to save her. “Who for God sake are you anyway?”

“I am Tanya and believe me. You don’t want to know how mad I can become if you don’t answer my question right away!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” the blonde lied. Alltough she realized that if she handed over the man in her home, it would solve all of their problems, she hesitated. Suddenly she realized that the man was talking about the Dark Forces the night he collapsed in their hallway. He was talking about this woman! This woman was using those Dark Forces and maybe she even kidnapped that mans wife and daughter. 

The trident in the hands of Tanya started to lighten up. The air was knittering full of dark energy. “I’m running out of patience here,” the woman shouted pointing the trident at the blonde. A black laserball appeared and she summed it in Alice way. Alice could barely avoid the attack and the laserball distroyed a tree right next to her. The explosion must be heard within miles. Alice was sure that someone must noticed that and she really hoped that someone was Robin or Regina or even Zelena. She didn’t hesitate for a second and started to run, leaving the basket with her berries behind. She ran trough the forest, not exactly knowing were she was heading. All she cared about was to become as far away from this person as posible.

After ten minutes she reached a clearing. She noticed that the woman wasn’t follwing her anymore. She dared to stop, just to take a breath. But then a cloud of black mist appeared right in front of her making place for Tanya. The womans gaze was furious. “You little bitch,” she shouted. Alice schrank back. As she walked backwards she didn’t notice a tree stump pointing out. The woman stumbled and fell on the ground. Tanya was standing right in front of her, pointing her weapon at the blue eyed. There was no place to run anymore. The trident lightened up again. Again a black fireball was appearing at the top of the weapon.

“This is it,” Alice was thinking. Pictures of her and Robin and the life they could’ve had were flashing trough her mind. She waited for the attack to hit her and making an end to her life. But before that could even happen, she heard a males voice shouting. 

“Tanya!” A golden mist appeared in front of the blonde making place for the man that supposed to be lying in the bed at her house. With the man a golden fireball appeared in front of him, sending it to the chubby woman right away. The attack hit her full and made it trew her into the sky.

Alice noticed that this attack exhausted him. The man looked at the blonde. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” he asked.

“I am fine,” the blonde replied standing up.

“Stay behind me,” the man said. “That woman is pure evil and very dangerous.”

In the mean time, Tanya succeeded to get back on her feet again. She smiled evil. “There he is,” she said. “My good old friend, Frank. Are you still looking for that wife and bastard-child of yours?”

Alice senced that the man, apparently called Frank, became angry. She layed her hand on his arm, which distracted him for a second. “Please don’t use your anger with your magic,” she said. “No good will happen when you do.”

Tanya bursted out in laughter. “That girl sounds just like that little wife of yours.”

“Where are they? Frank asked. “What did you do to them?”

“Oh you really want to know that, do you?” the brunette said. “Maybe when your able to defeat me, I will tell you.”

A small cloud of golden smoke appeared on Franks lefthand, making place for a beautifull golden trident. He pointed his weapon at the woman. “You better tell me now, or else...”

“Or else what? Come on, try and hit me. We both know you are way to weak to fight me.” Tanya concentrated and a few moments later a huge fireball appeared which she sent right at Frank and Alice that was still standing behind him.

Before the attack could hit them, he summoned some kind of spell. “caeli tenebrae (resist the Darkness)” The golden trident lightened up and summoned the black energy in it untill it was gone. “I may be weak at this moment, but I will find them,” he threatened. “I will find Kim and Lara!”

Suddenly a purple portal opened right behind Tanya. Alice reconized the Queens magic right away. She found her!”

“Did you open that portal?” Frank asked the blonde. 

“I’m not doing that,” Alice replied. “But I’m pretty sure wo does.”

Tanya was supprised by the portal. In that moment a cloud of purple, green en red smoke appeared, making place for Regina, Zelena and Emma. Robin appeared together with her mother. As Robin ran over to her wife, the witches combined their powers to force Tanya trough the portal.

“No!” Frank yelled as he found out what they were trying to do. “I still need that woman!” He was about to point its weapon to the three witches, but Alice and Robin stopped him. “That’s our family you’re about to attack,” the archer said angry.

Frank looked over his shoulder at the darkblonde. “What about my family?” he asked. “She is the only one that know where they are. If they still are a life.”

“If they are in our Realm, we’re gonna find them,” Robin promised. “We will help you.”

“You promise?”

“Only if you lay your weapon down.” Robin said bravly.

The man sighed. Then the trident in his hand changed into a small golden mist before it dissapeard. He watched the three woman succeeded to push Tanya into the portal. “You’ll never find them without me,” she yelled before the portal closed itself.

As the portal was closed, the women turned around to the man. 

“In this Kingdom, no Gods are allowed,” the brunette said. “As Queen of the United Realms I command you to identify yourself!”

The man went down on one knee, bowing his head to the ground, showing his respect to the Queen in front of him. “My name is Frank, your Majesty. “Please forgive me for breaking into your Kingdom in the way I did. I mean no harm. I am just looking for my wife and daughter.”

“Great, we have two Gods and a halfblood in our Realm,” Zelena grumbled.

“Forgive me to correct you, mylady,” Frank replied, his gaze still turned to the ground not looking at the women in front of him. “My family and I, we are not Gods. We are mortal.”

“How do you explain the kind of power you possess?” the Queen wanted to know. 

“My powers are given to me by an angel, Kristen. In our world, the woman you just banned, killed my fellow warriors and friends. She is taking over our world, making it dark and evil. I am the only one left of our kind. I need to find my wife and my daughter so we can return to our world and restore the damage that woman caused.”

Regina seemed to be satisfied by that answer. “Stand up, Frank and look at me.”

The man obeyed.

“Why are you here? You can’t just bring your battle into our world. Innocent people could get hurt.”

“Your Highness, after that woman kidnapped my family, I used my last powers to create a locationspell. It brought me here. I don’t even knew where I was before you told me about this Kingdom. The last thing I remembered that I saw a light in a farm and I just wanted to asked for help.”

Regina looked at her sister and Emma. “Well I can’t just let you stay here with all of your powers. You could become a serious threat for us.”

“But he saved me,” Alice said suddenly. “He saved my life as that woman attacked me.”

Regina stepped forward to the man looking at him with piercing eyes. “Is that true?”

The man nodded. “Yes, your Highness.”

“If that is true, I will let you stay in my Kingdom. We will help you find your family but on one condition.” The Queen went silent for a moment. “You have to surrender your powers. I will not allow that anyone gets hurt.”

“My powers can’t be surrendered,” Frank replied. “They can been only taken away from me by the angel that gave them to me in the first place and she is not in this world.”

“Then I have to bann you from the Kingdom,” Regina said. “We will find your family and sent them to your world.”

“Forgive me, your Highness. But I won’t agree with that. My wife and my daughter are my responsibility.”

“How dare you to contradict me?” Regina became furious. “If you want to stay in my Kingdom, you have to live by my rules.”

The man seemed to consider it. “Even if I was willing to surrender my powers, I can’t.” He concentrated and in a small golden mist, his trident appeared again. “But for the love of my Kim and Lara, I am willing to surrender my trident. It will not make me complety powerless, but I won’t be able to use my Godsmagic.”

“Hand it over,” Regina demanded.

“Oh no, your Highness. I will not hand over my trident to you. You may be a good queen now, but once you were evil. The holder of this weapon has to be pure of heart. And I can sense that allmost all of you have a dark past. Handing this trident over to each of one of you will be dangerous.” Then he turned around to Alice and Robin. He looked at the blonde. “I can sense that you have allready magic,” he said. “And I can sense you are pure.” He walked over to the woman and layed his weapon into her hands. “I trust you because you took care of me when I was hurt. Please don’t use the weapon, just protect and guard it.”

Alice startled. “I... I don’t know if I could handle this kind of responsibility.”

“You have to,”. Regina said. “Because our faith is in your hands now.”

After that the three witches poofed themselves away.

“Where did they go?” Frank wanted to know. “What about my family?”

“They gonna make a plan to find them,” Robin said. She reached out her hand. “Thank you, for saving Alice,” she said. “It means a lot to me and it makes that I can trust you. So why don’t we go back to our home and make a strategy of our own to find your wife and kid?”

Frank took the arches hand and shook it. “Thank you.”

###

Back at the farm, Alice prepeared a kettle of water to make some tea. Frank was sitting in a armchair by the fire. Robin was back outside feeding the animals as she dropped everything before when her mother poofed herself to the farm to pick her up.

“I believe I didn’t catch your name before,” the man said kindly as Alice put three cups of tea at the coffee table and took place at the sofa in front of him.

“That’s because I didn’t introduce myself to you yet,” the blonde replied. “But I’m Alice.”

“Ah.. like Alice in Wonderland?” Frank joked.

“And other places!” the blonde added.

Franks smile faded. “Wait, seriously?”

The blonde grinned.

“And the girl outside with her bow and arrow... Please don’t tell me her name is Robin Hood,”

“Yes, she is.”

“I thought Robin Hood supposed to be a guy.”

“Robin is named after her father. He died 30 years ago when she was still a baby. He was killed by a God, protecting the Queen. For that reason your kind of power is not allowed in this Realm.”

“I see..”

There was a short silence. “Well, Alice. Would you please do me a favour?”

The blonde looked at the man not understanding. 

“Next time you go out in that Forest in your condition, please take better care of yourself.”

“What do you mean, in my condition?”

The man smiled. “You don’t know yet?”

“What should I know 

“Well I don’t want to ruin the supprise. But feeling a little morningsick lately?”

“How do you know that?”

“I still have magic, Alice. He pointed at the blondes belly. “And within a few months, something magical will happen here. A new life will be born.”

Alice layed her hands on her belly. The words of this man allmost blew her away. “It can’t be,” she said. “It’s impossible because I am married to Robin, a woman! And I did not cheat on her so it is just impossible.”

“I can sense the strength of your love,” Frank said with a smile. “It’s just as strong as the love between me and my wife. And believe me, Alice. Love of that kind can make anything possible.

To be continued.....

**Author's Note:**

> I start with one chapter.. Wenn you like it I will write some more.


End file.
